villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rawhead Rex
Rawhead Rex is the titular monster from the short story of the same name by the horror author Clive Barker, and its 1986 fantasy horror film adaptation of the same name. The original short story was published in the third volume of the Books Of Blood series. In the 1986 film, he was portrayed by Heinrich von Schellendorf. Biography Rawhead Rex was an ancient, malevolent, carnivorous, and bloodthirsty beast and the living embodiment of the male sex drive who terrorized the English town, Zeal, in which he resided in. Rawhead was known for devouring children, and violating and impregnating women, with his only fear being that of pregnant women or women on their periods. Rawhead was eventually defeated when the townsfolk buried him alive, where he remained for centuries. Centuries later, Rawhead was freed from his imprisonment by a hapless farmer, who Rawhead immediately murdered by shoving him down the hole he was imprisoned in. Seeking to regain his power, Rawhead went on a killing spree, first targeting a farm, murdering the family present there. Rawhead then attacked a police officer, castrating him with his claw. After discovering gasoline and learning how to light it aflame, Rawhead set the helpless officer on fire, killing him. Arriving at the local church, Rawhead corrupted the local Verger, who aids him in murdering the Vicar, Coot. Rawhead continues his killing spree, devouring a child in front of his father, Ron. It is then discovered that Rawhead's weakness is that of a female symbol of a pregnant woman, Rawhead's antithesis and his one fear. When Ron uncovers the idol, Rawhead, fearful of being defeated, sets the town alight to murder the townsfolk, killing the Verger as well. In spite of Rawhead's efforts, he is overwhelmed when Ron uses the symbol to stall him, weakening him and allowing the townsfolk to mob him, beating him until Ron uses the idol to smash Rawhead's skull, thus killing him. ''The Rawhead Rex'' British director George Pavlou directed a film based loosely off the novel in 1986 called Rawhead Rex. In the film, Rawhead's design is vastly different; as well as him being the incarnation of man's sexual urges. The monster is believed to actually have been worshipped as some kind of god in the time of B.C. Gallery Images Novel Raw Head.jpg|Rawhead devouring one of his victims. Rawhead comic.jpg 975194.jpg rawrexoriginal by clive.JPG|Rawhead's original sketch by Clive Barker. rawhead rex m17 blu-ray paul catling.jpg|A sketch of Rawhead by Paul Catling. rex2.png PaganKingRawhead2.jpg Michael Zulli's interpretation.JPG|A sketch of Rawhead by Michael Zulli. RawheadRexcomic3.jpg Film R-Rex Infobox.jpg Videos Rawhead Rex Best Trailer Trivia *Rawhead's looks in the short story are different from his movie counterpart. Clive Barker described the monster as a 9-foot tall walking phallus with a large mouth and teeth, while in the film, he looks more like a traditional ogre. Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Demon Category:Mute Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Man-Eaters Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Ogres Category:Nihilists Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Predator Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Ferals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Symbolic Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Mutilators Category:Criminals Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Rogues Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Satanism Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Barbarian Category:Dark Forms Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Bogeymen Category:Titular Category:Misanthropes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Greedy Category:Deities Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Villains of Folklore